Ratava: Things Change for the Avatar
by Mutsuko Kuga
Summary: "Things change" she whispered before she disappeared into the darkness leaving Zuko alone to think about his choices of whether he knew what was good and what was not. Fake Girl I Created! No Zai or Zutara even though i love Zutara, this is what i made for her. I might get descriptive in violent scenes but not too much! read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Ratava

When the Avatar was created by the universe it's sole duty was to create and maintain peace and balance to the world by the ability of controlling all four elements and being the spiritual bridge from our world to the spirit's. However power can turn the most innocent into a deadly force, and soon past avatars, long before Aang and Roku, became drunk with such power. One avatar after the next controlled the world using their talent of the elements.

In rage and retaliation, the Universe created the Ratava, the one to balance the Avatar. These two powerful forces fought over many reincarnation cycles until eventually, while in the Ratava State, the Avatar slain the Ratava, thus ending its reincarnation, and erasing it from history. The Ratava has been hid in history for thousands of years, till now.

Tenko's eyes landed upon the ancient scroll. He had finally found it, to think it was here, in the Southern Air Temple all this time. The key to the Fire Nation's success in this war, he couldn't help but smirk as he reached out and took the scroll from the centerpiece in the Air Master's chambers. He looked down at the freshly charred carcass of the former owner of this information, "pity you had no idea what to do with this information!" He scorned the so called 'master'. He walked out of the chamber, leaving the room to fill with the stink of burning flesh, Tenko walked out to the air nomads courtyard and looked over the burnt and ruined former walls. He heard two more screams till all was silent. He breathed in the smell of fire and ash, smiling as he walked over the bodies.

"Now, how to get this plan to work?"

Almost 100 years later, the scroll was put to use, after much speculation and criticism on this plan. The Fire Sages took the scrolls carefully in their palms and rolled it open once more. Checking to make sure they had correct ingredients, finally, they were sure. They bent low and set aflame the boy and spirits, along with other ingredients. The boy just calmly looked at the flames that crawled up his body, almost smiling. The spirits cried out, scared and feared for their lives. The flames grew higher until finally the screams ended and the only sound in the chamber was the crackling, dying fire.

Then almost as if someone took in a large gasp of breath, the air rushed by the Fire Sages heads, pulling at their hair. Circling into almost a vortex where the charred boy was standing. A strong light filled the room from the body, looking closely the light poured out of two eye sockets. Then the air that had been pulled in was pushed out in such a force everything was pushed to the ground and the ground itself was overturned.

The Fire Sages looked up at the glowing figure, standing alone among corpses and a burnt stand. He let out a breath and stepped down. And in a flash of an eye let out a stream of fire from his mouth, then he raised water from the very air. If one could see through the huge cloud of smoke and dust you could see the slow smile that spread across his face, which was quickly removed and replaced with his calm expression, the one he held before the stand was set aflame. He scanned the room and found the High Fire Sage, and bowed low before him.

The Fire Sage held a smirk, that reached his cold, glinting, calculating eyes "he's _ready."_

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction, EVER! So sorry if it's crappy! Let me know! This is just the prologue I have MUCH MUCH more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly and Regretful?

**Ok I mean to usually update about once a week I know I didn't last week but I'm in a lot of activities at school so I got reeeeaaaaaally busy anyway in this it begins at the Ba Sing Se wall and it's not just Azula who was sent but that boy from the prologue! *ominous music* here we go!**

Aang looked down at the drill that was, well drilling, into the great wall he stood upon. He couldn't help but let out a shiver at the sight of that terrible drill trying to breach one of the last rays of hope against the fire nation. He stood up from his crouching position and made up his mind. He would stop that drill.

**Later after he meets with Katara and Sokka and they're cutting the rails the action that went on between Katara, Sokka, Ty-Lee, Toph, and Mai remains the same.**

Aang let out a sigh of relief, he and Katara had finally cut halfway through the final rail, now, if he could reach the outside of the drill then he could make the final move and take this monstrous machine down.

He took a step forward when he shot back when the fine hairs on his arms prickled. Right as he took the leap back a stream of blue fire hit the spot he had been standing. Aang looked up in alarm at the foursome that was leering down at him from a higher beam. There stood the freaky Fire Nation princess Azula, the dagger throwing Mai, the pink and excited Ty-Lee, and a . . . . boy? That was a new addition to the group. For weeks on end the trio of girls had been chasing after them. In fact Azula had become scarily close to capturing Aang, but his friends and surprisingly Zuko and his uncle Iroh arrived, and Azula had to rely on dirty tactics and escaped by shooting flame at Iroh. He hadn't seen her since, until today.

"Wow! You were right Azula it is the Avatar!" Said Ty-Lee appreciatively, as always, "And friends." She added with a smile to Sokka

"Hey" Sokka responded before Katara dragged him off. Aang watched this happen before the boy launched himself at the Avatar, crying out, shooting out streams of bright yellow/red fire from his fists and feet. Aang jumped once again, using his airbending, jumped to the next beam and the next. Avoiding the red and blue fire that was being shot at him from the mystery boy and Azula at once.

Aang decided to to keep avoiding and find a way to the outside of the drill and if needed, fight them outside. He continued jumping and when he finally found a hatch he spun around mid air and let out a blast of air at the advancing fire benders, Azula of course shot back, but to his surprise the boy simply pushed the air away, as if he could control it himself. _Strange _Aang thought to himself. But he dismissed the idea that he could control the air that was simply impossible. Aang quickly opened the hatch and launched himself outside the drill.

Aang turned around and shut the latch, he bended some rock from below the drill and bended it around the hatch's handle, hoping that would slow down the very strange boy. Aang continued running down the length of the drill, scowling down at the fire emblem that boisterously was painted on the top.

Aang stood near where the drill met the wall and bended out some water from the canteen Katara had given to him before they had split. He used the water to cut an X mark on the drill, it took awhile but it was finally done. Aang was panting when he was done and looked at his handy work.

"Now all I need is_" and suddenly a large boulder the earthbenders from above were chucking, landed right by Aang "actually that's exactly what I needed!" Aang exclaimed to Momo who now sat atop his shoulder.

Aang bended the rock so it looked like an incredibly large wedge. He was about to use an air ball to scale the wall, but before he could even create the ball itself a blast of lightning shot out at him, once again only barely missing him, Aang looked back and saw that strange boy and Azula, she stood beside the poised boy who had obviously just shot out the lightning. Azula was smirking at Aang, as if she knew some big secret. Aang frowned despite the fact that he knew Azula loved to trick people and have them fear her. For some reason, he felt like he had known this boy somehow but, there was something off about him, something was just wrong. Aang blasted air once again at them; Azula learned once already and used her fire bending to shoot herself up. But the boy, he simply waved his hand and the air stopped short in its tracks and turned into a regular breeze.

Aang looked on with awe. Who was this boy? Why can he do that to the air? Wasn't he a firebender? A thousand questions about this boy and where he came from streamed through Aang's mind, but he couldn't think much on it, he knew Katara couldn't hold in that muck forever and he needed to get this job done. Aang glared at the strange, temporarily forgetting Azula, that is until her trademark laugh was heard from above him he had a moment's notice before the fire was shot down at him, he used the air to stop it by creating a quick vacuum and sucking out the oxygen from the fire, a trick he had learned from the old Air Nomads.

Azula simply shot more blasts of burning blue fire at him. Aang was pushed back against the wall, _ouch! _He thought, wincing in pain. Aang bended the wall behind him to make a somewhat full body armor made of rock and charged the two, the battle continued for a long time. Aang didn't pause till he realized the boy had stopped attacking. Aang shot three rocks at Azula and glanced around trying to find him. When he did Aang, sucked in loudly in a hiss, the boy was. . . . earthbending? What? How? More importantly at that moment he was trying to bend the wedge from the lodge Aang had put it in.

Aang got mad and from the boulders that were being thrown at them he picked one and shot it and a blast of air, at the boy, well not at the boy but close enough to knock him back. Which it did. The boy shot very far back, through the air, and to Aangs horror, his head hit the control tower on the drill. The boy wasn't moving, Aang started hyperventilating, was the boy dead?

Suddenly a blast of fire hit Aangs unprepared back, which was covered in stone, but Aang hit the top of the drill hard. He stood up and turned away from the motionless body of the boy. He looked up at Azula and shouted "You're teammate is lying there unmoving? Why are you fighting me?!"

She smirked and shouted "him? That simple tool? If he dies from that pathetic blast then he deserves to die, better that than be useless to the Fire Nation!"She laughed out the last words and shot blast after blast at Aang. He couldn't hold back his anger at her betrayal of her own people, and suddenly Aang was shot into the Avatar state, he knew what was happening, unlike other times for some reason. He could comprehend everything that was happening, he watched as his Avatar self shot Azula back. He watched on as he turned to the wedge and with a push of his hand, it was blasted through the metal exterior.

The muck that had been built up finally escaped through the seams of the drill. Aang calmed down and was released from terrifying state. His head as always was pounding, he turned around and his eyebrows shot way up. Any hurt he had was quickly forgotten as the eyes of the boy that had fallen, were dimming from its brilliant shining that was there a second ago. Aang gasped as the boy quickly turned into a charred corpse. Had. . . . . . had Aang killed him? Aang couldn't hold it in, he vomited on the muck that was spilling from the drill. He backed away, running, he couldn't get away fast enough, he used his airbending to shoot him further and he kept running, his stomach churning from the gruesome scene that he had just seen, he had the scene replaying in his mind, the boy with blood trickling from his head and mouth, his eyes dimming away from the brilliant light, and finally him tuning charred, the skin becoming black, and the stink of burned flesh that had risen to his nose. Aang couldn't deal with it. He continued to run, he didn't stop till he had run around the entire of Ba Sing Se at least twelve times. When he had finally stopped he was standing on the outer wall looking at his friends. Tears streaming from his eyes and his throat burning he rasped out, "I killed him." Before he blacked out he could feel his friends grabbing him and keeping him from falling to the hard rock.

Daiyu Tao shot out of her bed of leaves, she was gasping for breath. She rushed over to a nearby stream, trying to wash away the nightmare, and that last image of a charred boy with smoking skin.

**Ok so it's a little gross, don't worry Aang didn't really kill him, he was already dead, that's why he never got a name, Thank you for the reviews! And I'm going to try to keep updating each week hopefully, if I don't sorry I'm a really busy girl! Oh and the girl's name in Chinese means Black Jade Peach- peach is a symbol for long life. **


	3. Chapter 3: Water, Earth and Glowing Hair

**Ok so I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write this! Like I've said I'm a very busy girl and it takes me awhile to fully commit to a story, anyways I'm really trying and I hope you like it! Longer chapter this time. **

Early the next morning Daiyu got out of the hay she had been sleeping on that night. She wearily shook her head trying to erase any remembrances of that dream from her mind; it was so real, she could almost still smell the lingering of burned skinned. It almost made her want to vomit, but she didn't, she had been through far worse horrors.

"Dai! Dai!" Daiyu barely had time to swiftly move, for a second later where she just was sitting on the hay, was a little boy. She tried to hold back a giggle, but as the little boy turned his head around, she couldn't help but let out a fit a laughter at the site of his big wide brown eyes, and hay sticking from his hair, nose, and mouth.

Daiyu continued to giggle while the little boy pulled the hay from his face and tried to look as dignified as he could. He scrunched up his tiny face, puffed out his chest and stuck his nose in the air, which only made Daiyu laugh harder. The boy finally gave up and gave her a shy smile, showing off the large gap where his two front teeth should be. "Momma said you should come in and get some breakfast, otherwise you're gonna set off on an empty shtomach." He accidentally lisped out the last word, once he realized he had he quickly turned around and ran off.

Daiyu yelled out "Tell your momma I'll be there as soon as I can." She watched as he turned around and gave a huge toothless grin, waved, and continued running into the farm house. _I'm glad to see Lee's doing alright _She thought to herself. _It's not easy to get back on your feet after a near death experience. _ Two days ago Daiyu had seen Lee almost fall off this old rope bridge, after he accidentally put his foot down through a hole that had been previously made. Daiyu herself was about to cross that bridge as she saw it happen. She quickly had ran over to help the boy back up, and ride him back to his home on her Rooster-Horse. From there the family gave her great thanks, and invited her to stay with them for as long as she needed, despite her protests they had convinced her to stay at least two nights with them, which she gladly accepted, though she didn't allow her hosts to know how glad she was to receive this offer, she actually had been pondering where she would stay before she saw Lee fall.

Daiyu quickly changed into her breeches and a sleeveless tunic-like shirt. She wore her clothes rather loosely, that is too easily hide her real gender, it's easier to travel as a male unaccompanied, than a female. She quickly tucked her long hair into the sash she tied around her head. Glancing into the glass on the window she inspected how it looked before heading to the large home. When she entered she was received with a hug from Lee's mother and a good morning. Daiyu stiffened slightly at the hug, but quickly relaxing, hoping the mother didn't notice. Pulling away Daiyu glanced into her eyes and was relieved to see she didn't notice.

"Must you go so soon?" Lee's mother asked. "I feel as though we didn't thank you enough by just giving you a place to rest. . . ." She got quieter as she drew near the end of the sentence, something Daiyu did not miss. She glanced up at the mother, whose eyes were filled with regret, which was quickly replaced with worry. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine thank you, and I assure you, you've done enough" Daiyu smiled and thanked her for the breakfast, and headed back to the barn to quickly check to assure she hadn't forgotten anything. She shuffled through the hay and lay face down on the hay. Apparently just a little while before she had arrived the Fire Prince Zuko himself slept here disguised as a commoner, and had attacked Earth Kingdom Soldiers in the village. Daiyu remembered hearing about it in the village yesterday, and the curious glances she received from the other townspeople. She inhaled through her nose, trying to find anything in the hay that would smell like the Fire Nation's prince. She tried several times, once in a awhile she thought she sniffed something like a red pepper, or a hot spice, some faint smell of expensive perfume, but it was all in her head, the hay was changed just about every day. She let out a sigh and walked from the barn, heading to their humble abode. After a quick goodbye and many thanks Daiyu set out again, heading to Ba Sing Seh.

It was a fairly calm morning unfortunately, that meant leaving Daiyu alone with her thoughts. Her mind continued to reel back to the body of the charred boy in her dreams. She shook her head trying to shake the image out of her mind; it brought back too many painful memories.

She continued to ride till she came across a small creek and stopped for a break, riding a Rooster-Horse makes one very sore. She bent down towards the water making a cup of her hands and scooped up a handful of water, quickly gulping down the cold, crisp, fresh water. It felt fantastic as it slid down her throat, if she was years younger she would dunk her head into the creek. She patted her hands on her trousers, and shook her hands to rid of any excess water. She stood up and was about to turn around when something caught her eye; she looked back at the creek and saw all the water droplets she shook off her hands had stilled in the air, in perfect round circles. She took a few steps back and with each step she took to lengthen the distance between her and the floating water, the droplets itched forward following her. She raised her hands and as she did so the droplets floated upward. Daiyu glanced back and forth between her hands and the water, she moved her hands in a circular motion and the water mirrored.

"I'm . . . . . a waterbender?" Daiyu exclaimed, "Impossible!" she looked down at the earth and took a stance; she took a deep breath and attempted to bend the Earth. It didn't budge. Daiyu's eyes widened, she crouched down and reached her hand down. The moment her hand met in contact with the Earth it sprung up the way she had originally wanted it, except it raised far more Earth than what she could have done herself. She gasped and stared as the higher she raised her hand, the more the Earth floated higher, and the water in the creek began to spring up as well. "What in the?!..." Her head began to spin and ache. She clutched at her head and ran forward to the water, watching as both the Earth and Water fell back to their original spots; she stared at herself in the water, and almost jumped back, her mirror image was staring back at her but her hair was. . . . . . glowing?! It was waving in a nonexistent wind, and her eyebrows, and eyelashes were shining as well. She had put down her hands when she saw her hair, and when she had reached up to touch her hair, she realized her fingertips were glowing, wait no, her fingernails were radiating a light to match her hair. She stared at herself not moving a single muscle; she was frozen in fear and awe. It wasn't till her hair dulled down that her head fell to the ground and she watched as silver hair fell over her eyes, then she blacked out.

Aang woke up in a start gasping for breath. He stared at his surroundings, he was in a nicely built Earth Kingdom home, and in the corner of the room sat Katara, Toph, and Sokka, all head their heads stuck together and whispering. The moment Aang sat up however Toph's shoulders squared, and as one the trio all turned to stare at Aang. For a long time the two parties just stood there staring at one another, it was finally Katara who broke the silence, and the tension.

"Aang?" she asked "Are you. . . . feeling better?"

"Why would I be feeling bad? Katara, what happened?"

The three glanced at one another with a knowing and worried look as if there was a silent conversation debating whether they should tell Aang what had happened. This just agitated him.

"Can you just tell me?! It can't be that bad!" He said furiously.

"Aang. . . . . . .we're just not sure HOW to tell you. . . ." Katara whispered softly.

"Just tell me!" Aang said.

"Calm down Twinkle-Toes! This isn't an easy thing to say and we don't want you to break down on us again! Do you know how horrible it was in that damned carriage, with Judea, and you unconscious?! And not only that every ten minutes you would yell out, and scratch yourself! Even your tattoos glowed every now and then!" Toph's voice rose with every sentence.

Aang looked at her, and blinked, that was all he could do, everything she just said, every word, made him want to cringe, made him want to crawl back under the covers, and never show his face. He was afraid, afraid of what he had done, afraid of what he was going to do, and even more afraid, that with each sentence she said, images of his dreams came rushing back to him. The girl with the glowing hair, the raised water and earth. Every detail of that dream scorched into his memory forever. He began to shake, shivers ran through his body and with each wave of shivers, he remembered what his actions had done. He stared up in horror at his friends. "I couldn't have. . . . ."

His friends all looked away, hiding their faces and refusing to look into his eyes. Their actions only confirmed his fears. He stood up shakingly, and started to walk towards the door.

"Aang! You shouldn't get up its dangerous! Your body is still weak!" Katara began to rush towards her but Aang glared back at her. She stopped in her tracks and looked down, clasping her hands.

Aang walked on, he stopped by the doorway and grabbed his glider. With one last glance at his friends, he opened the door and flew off into the night.

Zuko was walking down the streets of Ba Sing Seh, hating every wretched step he too in the wretched city. He continued to walk with his head bent down to avoid any attention, if he raised his head and showed his cuts and bruises to the walking citizens, that would be picking a fight for some of the scum of this lower ring of the city. It's not that he minded fights, in fact he rejoiced in fights, he went out at night to pick fights. It was how he released stress, how he was able to calm his mind and forget where he was, forget the tiny apartment his uncle called "home", and forget what he was in this city, a refugee.

That word, refugee, he refused to utter it, refused to accept it, and thought of it like dirt. A refugee is an equivalent of dirt to him. Zuko's scowl deepened further than his normal face of anger, and he continued to walk on, hating every brick and stone of the road. He fought at night, but not so much as too worry Uncle too much. He knew his uncle would worry every time he went out alone at night, but his uncle also knew that Zuko could fight off any street rat that tried to pick a fight.

Zuko was thinking over how he could destroy this city with fire, when a shadow quickly skimmed the ground, to a normal citizen, it would seem like a bird flying at night, but Zuko knew that shape. HE whipped his head up and saw exactly what he needed. The Avatar was flaying on his glider over the city. Zuko's scowl turned into a grin, and he slinked into an abandoned alleyway. Quickly Zuko jumped onto the roof and searched again for again, and once Aang was in sight, he followed him. Zuko jumped from roof top to roof top, hiding in the shadows, as to not give him away, he was about to jump once more when he saw two dark figures in green doing exactly what he was doing, only two roofs in front of him. They were following the Avatar, watching him, doing a far better job than Zuko could at that time in his white shirt and light green tunic. Zuko stopped, and watched as the Avatar circled around, and as he did, both Zuko and the men following hid, except when Aang kept going the men followed, Zuko hid in the shadows further and watched as Aang and the men went past him. But before the men completely were lost to Zuko's tired eyes, he saw the uniform, the gloves. He knew what they were, and who they worked for and he couldn't help but ask, _Why are the Dai Li chasing the Avatar?_

**Alright! I hope you liked it! A few questions to ask yourselves who is Daiyu? Why did I mention Zuko? **

**Also I hope no one minds a swear word every once in a while! Alright thank you! And please review!**


End file.
